Daehyun and Suicide Attempts
by Jung DaeFood
Summary: Dan kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang yang pernah gagal bunuh diri... Mencobanya lagi. Dan kau jatuh cinta pada mata itu, juga kesedihan yang ada di dalamnya.


Kau berlari sekuat tenagamu, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang melihat aneh ke arahmu. Otakmu menolak untuk memikirkan apapun, kecuali satu. Jung Daehyun.

Yang kau tahu hanyalah kau harus segera menemukan pemuda itu saat ini juga, dan dengan mudah kau bisa menebak dalam situasi seperti ini dia berada di mana. Kau takut, sampai perasaan itu terasa meremas jantungmu. Perihnya terasa sampai ke sudut hatimu, dan matamu kini sudah buram terhalang genangan air.

Kau tidak menggunakan lift, kau tidak bisa berdiri tenang di dalam ruangan kecil dan sempit itu sedangkan kau tahu bahwa kau harus tetap bergerak untuk mencegah dirimu jatuh menangis di lantai. Kau khawatir, dan kau tahu perasaan ini adalah perasaan terburuk yang pernah kau alami.

Kau tahu dia siapa. Kau tahu Jung Daehyun siapa, meskipun kau baru mengenalnya beberapa bulan. Kau masih tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri, kau takut terjadi apa-apa padanya. Kau ingin melindunginya. Kau ingin menyelamatkannya. Dan untuk lebih ironisnya... melindungi dan menyelamatkannya dari dirinya sendiri.

Kau berlari melangkahi dua sampai tiga anak tangga darurat sekaligus. Kakimu sudah tidak terasa lagi, saking lelahnya. Paru-parumu terasa terbakar, oksigen tidak masuk dengan sempurna ke sana. Tapi kau benar-benar tidak peduli dengan semua itu, bahkan jika paru-parumu benar-benar harus pecah, yang kau tahu hanyalah kau harus menyelamatkan Daehyun saat ini juga. Terlambat satu menit saja, tidak, satu detik saja... dan kau tidak ingin melanjutkan kalimat itu.

Kau mengumpat di bawah napasmu, mengutuk tangga darurat yang sangat banyak, panjang, dan berliku-liku. Kau sudah mulai pusing, dan kau mulai menyalahkan rokok-rokok yang selama ini kau hisap. Seandainya kau bukan perokok berat yang bisa menghabiskan lima bungkus rokok dalam satu hari, kau pasti bisa berlari lebih cepat dari ini. Sialan.

Jung Daehyun adalah seorang remaja yang baru berusia belasan tahun. Kau bertemu dengannya di zebra cross. Bukan, bukan saat menyeberang jalan, tapi pada saat tanda pejalan kaki berubah jadi merah, dan dia berjalan perlahan ke tengah jalan raya dan berhenti di sana.

Awalnya kau diam. Kau sudah terlalu banyak melihat drama seperti itu. Hampir semua orang yang kau kenal ingin mati, bahkan hanya karena masalah sepele. Kau muak dengan orang-orang yang ingin bunuh diri, dan beberapa dari mereka bahkan kau kutuk agar bisa mati lebih cepat, dan dengan cara yang lebih menyakitkan.

Dan itu juga yang kau lakukan pada Jung Daehyun—yang saat itu belum kau kenal. Kalau kau adalah orang di televisi, aktor yang melihat orang asing ingin bunuh diri di tengah jalan raya dan dengan heroik melemparkan diri sendiri untuk menyelamatkan orang itu dari sambaran truk. Tapi tidak. Itu bukan dirimu.

Kau malah menunggu, menunggu di sana, melihat bagaimana proses kematian bocah itu. Dia benar-benar akan mati karena sepertinya tidak ada orang lain selain dirimu yang menyadari bahwa anak itu ingin bunuh diri. Tapi sial. Dugaanmu salah. Tidak lama setelah kau menyusun adegan kematian di dalam otakmu, sebuah truk mengerem dengan mendadak dan berhenti tepat tiga senti di depan anak itu. Anak itu tidak tertabrak, namun dia terlihat cukup terkejut hingga terduduk di aspal.

Kau menyeringai saat supir truk itu ternyata adalah orang yang baik—atau kau menyebutnya dengan...naif. Dia tidak mengerti bahwa kalau saja dia menabrak anak itu, mungkin arwahnya akan tenang di alam sana. Dan dengan menyelamatkan anak itu dan membawanya ke tepi jalan, bahkan dengan tatapan dan elusan iba seperti itu, akan membuat anak itu bertambah hancur dari sebelumnya.

Bagaimana tidak. Bahkan bunuh diri saja tidak bisa. Apalagi yang dia mampu lakukan?

Dan setelah itu entah kenapa kau mengikutinya. Dan kau tahu... bahwa airmata dari mata bulat sempurna itu telah membawamu ke suatu tempat yang kau tidak pernah datangi sebelumnya. Kau tahu bahwa kau jatuh cinta dengan mata itu. Dan dengan kesedihan yang ada di dalamnya.

Dan kau sekarang berlari sekuat tenaga ke lantai 22 gedung apartemen itu karena kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang yang pernah gagal melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

Mencoba lagi.

Tenggorokanmu kering dan pandanganmu mulai buram saat kau melihat angka 22 di pintu tepat di atas anak tangga darurat yang tanpa ujung itu. Kau segera berlari ke tempat yang sudah kau datangi setiap hari selama sebulan belakangan ini.

Kau sudah bersiap untuk mendobrak pintu yang bernomor 612. Namun kau sadar kalau pintu itu sedikit terbuka. Kau segera masuk dan mendapati ruangan itu masih sama seperti biasanya. Tidak berantakan, dan juga tidak rapi. Kau berlari ke kamar tidur yang terletak di samping ruangan, dan hanya menemukan tempat tidur yang berantakan. seperti baru saja dipakai untuk tidur beberapa malam tanpa dirapikan.

"Dae?" panggilmu. Kau tahu kalau anak itu tidak akan menyahut panggilanmu, tapi kau tetap berharap bahwa dia akan melakukannya. Kau ingin mendengar suaranya saat ini, desperately. Kau bahkan menahan napas saat membuka ruangan lain, dan nyaris menangis saat tidak menemukannya.

Satu tempat, tempat yang kau yakini dengan pasti bahwa di sanalah Jung Daehyun sekarang berada—namun otakmu menolak untuk mencarinya ke sana. Kau takut bahwa perkiraanmu benar, dan kau... kau tidak punya harapan lagi.

Kau tahu tidak ada gunanya lagi menghindar. Kau tahu Jung Daehyun ada di sana, dan kau membuka pintu kamar mandinya.

Kau ingin menangis saat itu juga. You really want to break down. Kau berlari ke arahnya, tergugu menangis memeluk kakinya sendiri di sudut kamar mandi, tidak peduli kalau tubuhmu sudah ikut basah karena air yang mengalir deras dari shower—lalu kau mematikan shower itu. Air itu panas—bukan hangat lagi. Tidak ada orang normal yang akan mandi dengan air sehangat itu. Apalagi melihat betapa pucat dan menggigilnya Daehyun saat ini, kau tahu dia di sana sudah berjam-jam.

Kau memeluknya dengan erat, membenamkan wajahnya di dadamu. Airmatamu mengalir, karena hatimu sekarang sedang hancur. Kau yakin Daehyun bisa mendengar puing-puing kehancuran itu berserakan, dan kau ingin memberitahunya bahwa kau juga terluka sebanyak itu.

Kau menangis, kau takut. Kau tidak bisa melindunginya, dan kau tahu itu. Kau tahu bahwa tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk melindunginya dari dirinya sendiri, dan kau tahu bahwa... kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kau tidak berguna, dan kau sudah tahu itu sejak lama.

Napas Daehyun pendek-pendek, dan tubuhnya bergetar di setiap helaan napas itu. Wajahnya memerah, matanya juga. Dia tidak memakai baju, hanya memakai jeans biru panjang yang kini juga sudah basah seluruhnya. Dia terlihat lelah, dan sakit. Bibirnya pucat, matanya kosong.

Kau harap Daehyun tahu seberapa banyak hal itu menyakiti dirimu.

"Daehyun-ah... Daehyun... what did you do..." kau menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganmu, berusaha membuat pandangannya teralih pada wajahmu, namun nihil. Dia tetap menatap lurus ke depan, dengan air mata mengalir dan isakan yang membuat napasnya semakin berat.

Demi Tuhan, kau tidak pernah merasa lebih hancur dari pada ini. Kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kau bisa terluka sebanyak ini.

Pandanganmu beralih ke tangannya, tangan yang selalu dia bilang jelek—namun terlihat jauh lebih dari sempurna di matamu. Kau terduduk di lantai, tergugu perih saat kau bisa melihat luka itu kembali ada di sana, mengeluarkan tetesan-tetesan merah yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti. Puluhan sayatan, kau tahu itu lebih dalam dari pada sebelumnya.

"You've been cutting yourself again... Daehyun-ah..." Kau tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Kau mengambil handuk kecil yang tergantung di dekat wastafel, dan merobeknya jadi dua. Tenagamu sudah habis, kau sudah merasa sangat lemah. Hatimu sakit, dan tubuhmu juga. Kepalamu pusing karena bau darah, dan kau ingin muntah saat itu juga.

Kau melilitkan handuk itu ke kedua tangannya, dan dia tidak melawan. Dia menggigil, entah karena kesakitan, ataukah kedinginan. Kalau seandainya Tuhan mendengarmu... apa salah kalau kau berharap untuk membuat Tuhan menghilangkan rasa sakit orang yang kau cintai itu? Hatimu sakit karenanya, dan kau yakin hatinya juga.

"Sakit..." mata itu mencari-cari matamu, berusaha fokus dan berusaha mengejawantahkan betapa saat ini fisik dan psikisnya sama-sama terasa sakit. Airmatanya menetes, dan tiap tetesannya menusukkan belati ke tiap kepingan-kepingan kecil dari hatimu. membuatnya terasa ribuan kali lebih sakit.

"Iya sayang, aku tahu... Aku di sini, aku bersamamu sekarang... Stay with me baby, please... stay with me..." tanganmu gemetar saat mengelus pipinya, isakan itu membuatmu sadar betapa sebenarnya dia jauh lebih sakit daripada yang kau tahu.

"It hurts... Make it go away... I can't... I can't..." kau menariknya ke dalam pelukanmu dan membiarkannya menangis di sana. Kau menangis bersamanya, tidak peduli kalau air matamu ikut serta menyakitinya.

"I know... Stay strong, baby... I know you are strong... Kau hebat, Daehyun. Kau pernah melewati ini dan kau menang. Kau tidak bisa kalah saat ini. Tidak dengan aku ada di sampingmu. Don't dare to leave, Dae... Don't die on me, please... I beg you. I am begging you, please..."

"Mereka bilang... aku lebih baik mati. Aku tidak dibutuhkan oleh siapaun... Aku tidak pantas untuk hidup... aku... aku tidak pantas untuk dicintai... Mereka benar... Aku... Aku hanya ingin mati, kenapa itu begitu sulit? Aku..."

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu?" tanyamu, dan tentu saja kau tahu jawabannya.

"The voice inside my head..."

"Mereka bohong... Mereka iri karena sekarang kau memilikiku... Kau punya aku, Daehyun-ah... Aku membutuhkanmu. I need you to function, I need you just to breath, I need you to life..." kau Kau mengeratkan pelukanmu, membelai punggungnya dengan telapak tanganmu. "Aku mencintaimu, Daehyun.. Aku bersumpah untuk itu. Aku mohon percaya, aku mohon... Please, Daehyun... Don't leave me..." kau tidak peduli kalau kata-katamu bahkan tidak bisa dimengerti. Kau meracau, otakmu tidak sempat untuk sekedar memproses kata menjadi kalimat.

"The voice inside my head says that you are lying... It keeps telling me that...that you pity me... Kau... kau kasihan padaku... Kau... kau sama seperti yang lain..."

"Oh God, Daehyun..." Kau melepaskan pelukanmu, meletakkan kedua tanganmu di bahunya. Kau menatap matanya. Dia masih terisak, dan tubuhnya bergetar karena itu. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya, dan itu bukan kali pertama kau melihat Daehyun seperti itu.

Kau mendekatkan wajahmu ke arahnya, tanpa pikir panjang menempelkan bibirmu pada bibirnya yang pucat. Kau tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk membuktikan perasaanmu selain ini.

Kau melumat bibirnya, merasakan dingin dan hambar dari sana. Padahal bibir itu selalu terasa manis di bibirmu, tapi sekarang hilang... Kau melumatnya lagi, berusaha menemukan rasa manis yang selalu ada di sana setiap kau menciumnya. Tubuhnya bergetar... dan kau bisa merasakan asin air matanya.

Kau melepaskan tautan bibir kalian. Kau menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, lalu mengecup keningnya. Kau mencintainya, sangat. Bahkan kau tidak yakin bahwa kau bisa mencintai orang lain sebanyak ini. Kau bahkan tidak mencintai dirimu, tapi daehyun... Daehyun adalah pengecualian.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu..." Kau menempelkan keningmu pada kening Daehyun. "Aku mencintaimu... Aku bersumpah..." kau bahkan sudah tidak peduli kalau air matamu akan habis di hari ini. "I can't be without you... I can't even think... Daehyun-ah... Stay with me... Aku tidak pernah membohongimu, Daehyun.. Aku bersumpah."

Daehyun mengangkat kedua tangannya, menangkup wajahmu dan dengan gerakan lambat berusaha menghapus air matamu.

"You are crying... again..." suaranya lemah. Kau tahu dia sudah lelah, begitu juga dirimu. Kau mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"It's okay to cry sometimes, baby... It is okay..." kau meletakkan tanganmu di tas kedua tangannya. "If it makes you less sad... Kalau itu membuatmu lega..."

"Tapi... air matamu itu... membuatku sakit..." kau tersenyum dalam tangismu. Kau begitu mencintainya, kau yakin Tuhan juga tahu itu.

"Maaf, sayang... Let's not cry anymore. Jangan lakukan ini lagi, ne? Ini juga menyakitiku."

Dia mengangguk. Dia lalu menghapus air matanya. "Please don't leave me..."

"Tidak akan pernah, Daehyun... Tidak akan pernah. Aku mencintaimu, kau bisa membunuhku kalau aku bohong."

Daehyun mengecup bibirmu, lalu dia tersenyum kecil. "Suara-suara itu... menjadi lebih kecil." kau mengangguk.

"Suara itu akan hilang, sayang. Fight it, okay. Jangan percaya pada mereka, percaya padaku,"

Daehyun mengangguk, lalu kau kembali memeluknya. Kau begitu mencintainya, dan kau tahu Tuhan juga akan membantumu menjaganya.

"Tanganku... perih." dan kau baru sadar kalau kalian masih ada di kamar mandi. "Dingin..." dan kau juga baru sadar kalau Daehyun telanjang dada.

"Maaf, sayang... Kita obati tanganmu, okay. Nanti kubuatkan coklat hangat, lalu kita tidur. Ne?"

Daehyun mengangguk dan kau tidak bisa menahan dirimu untuk tidak mengecup bibirnya lagi.

"Temani aku tidur..."

"Let's cuddle to sleep, then."

Dan kau tahu, mulai saat itu kau tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

* * *

I imagine this 'you' as Yongguk, btw.

But you can imagine anyone else ^^


End file.
